The present invention relates to small hand tools and, more specifically, to a tool for performing a plurality of operations involved in the field servicing of rifles or other firearms and auxiliary equipment such as sights, ammunition holders, etc. used therewith.
The design of certain firearms is such that some mechanism independent of the firearm itself is required to perform or assist in operations such as field stripping, sight adjustment, and the like. Although another item, e.g., a coin of suitable thickness, may sometimes provide a makeshift tool which will serve to perform some of the required functions, there is no guarantee that such items will be available when needed. Furthermore, since such items are not designed or intended as tools in the first place, they are not optimally suited to perform the functions to which they are put.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a small tool suited to perform or assist in a plurality of operations in connection with certain firearms.
Another object is to provide a hand tool of simple, one-piece design suited to assist in disassembling, assembling, adjusting, or like operations, of a particular design of rifle and auxiliary equipment used therewith.
A further object is to provide a tool useful in performing mechanical operations, particularly in connection with certain firearms, which may conveniently be combined with a handle portion in pivotally attached manner for movement between folded and unfolded positions.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.